Borracho y Loco
by creativo
Summary: Dos chicas enamoradas se marchan con sus novios el problema es que al resto del pais no le gusta la idea y sus hijos los que la mayoria veia como competencia uno del otro terminarian siendo tan amigos como ellas
1. Sol del Amanecer

**Parte I Rey Loco y Principe Idealista**

* * *

 **279**

Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell pasaban como marido y mujer para el resto del mundo pero la verdad era que querían a alguien más y el rato que estaban solos lo usaban para planear reunirse con ellos. La niña rebelde cuyo único lado femenino claro era que le gustaba su príncipe el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente que arraso con casi todos los premios y la Reina Guerrera Loba Feroz eran tres nombres que la gente común idealizaría en grandes cantidades pero lo que ellos no sabían ni sospechaban en la mayoría de los casos era que todos eran la misma persona una chica especial con el nombre de Lyanna Stark. La Espada de la Mañana estaba entrenando a un pupilo y pensando que en lugar de quitarse la capa blanca el chico se iba a poner una cuando su príncipe lo llamo para inicar la Operación: Felices por Siempre

Rhaegar: ¿Lista para ser mama?

Elia: Prometiste que no seria necesario

Rhaegar: Y me gustaria cumplirtelo pero si nos juntan en cermonia poco puedo hacer

Elia: Entonces vayamos po nuestros novios antes de que no podamos

Rhaegar: Sir Dayne

Arthur: practicando mi principe

Rhaegar: ¿con quien? {lo ve} Ah el

Jaime: ¿Algun problema mi principe?

Rhaegar: No si te pareces a tu madre

Arthur: El Chico tiene potencial no seas tan malo

Jaime: Debe ser por la "LLuvia"

Rhaegar: Si es eso

Jaime: Entonces es entendible yo tambien tengo problemas con eso

Rhaegar: Que bueno descansa un rato que necisto llevarme a tu maestro

Arthur: ¿A donde vamos?

Rhaegar: Tu tierra natal

Arthur: No entiendo porque

Elia: Hola Arty

Arthur: {asustado} ¿me van a exiliar?

Rhaegar: ¿por hacer algo que apruebo? claro que no

Jaime: Es raro

Arthur: es amor

Jaime: {chistoso} Un guardia saliendo con la esposa de un principe ¿que sigue? ese principe saliendo con una loba feroz


	2. La Loba y El Dragon

**280**

Rhaegar: Una dama guerrera y ademas esta muy guapa que suerte tengo

Lyanna: ¿quien interrumpe? {lo ve} Claro que tenes suerte sos un principe

Rhaegar: Bueno si pero lo decia por tenerte como novia

Lyanna: En eso estamos empatados

Viserys: Hola Ray

Rhaegar: Hola Peque

Viserys: ¿quien es esa?

Rhaegar: Que torpe se me estaba olviadando Viserys esta es Lyanna mi novia Lyanna este es Viserys mi hermanito

Viserys: Se ve bonita

Lyanna: que tierno

Viserys: Aunque papa dice que las tradiciones son mas importantes que las lanzas o los lobos

Rhaegar: En eso prefiero hacerle caso a mama

Viserys: Entonces es entendible ella dice que hay que seguir a tu corazon

Lyanna: Eso es lo que voy a enseñarles a mis hijos cuando sea madre

Jaime: ¿cuando aprendere a cerrar mi bocota?

Rhaegar: ¿No tenias que practicar?

Arthur: Si la tenia

Griff: {agitado} por fin los encuentro

Rhaegar: Calma Jon

Griff: es que hay un gran alboroto porque Lord Robert ataco a una pobre chica

Rhaegar: Que lo resuelvan los señores no queremos a nadie quemado

Lyanna: ese hombre nunca cambia

Viserys: {furioso} papa no haria eso

Rhaegar: Yo no estaria tan seguro peque

Doran Martell estaba molesto porque sus lesiones estaban empezando a interrumpirlo y pensaba que su hermana había sido abandonada cuando una carta con su nombre llega de manos de un mensajero

Al Príncipe Pacifico de Dorne

Mi estimado amigo quería avisar que las cosas no son siempre como parecen porque lo que es dos amigos yendo a reunirse con sus amores va a verse de afuera como un hombre deshonrando a su esposa. Aviso esto ahora con tiempo porque en unos meses cuando ocurra va pasar todo tan rápido que cuando empiece a notarse ya va a haber terminado y podría causarle furia si no lo sabe además de pedirle un refugio para nuestra familia si alguna parte no sale como lo espero.

Rhaegar Targaryen I

Futuro Rey de los ándalos, los rhoynar, y de los primeros hombres, Señor y Protector de los Siete Reinos o Principe en Exilio


	3. Lluvias de Castamere

**269**

Roger: Si este novato cree que puede darnos ordenes tiene el cerebro fallado

Walderan: Bueno piensa que debe reprimir por el y su padre que habia sido un hombre razonable

Civil: Si yo fuera famoso en todos lados pero mi hija y mi hijo se tirasen uno al otro significa que tengo que revisar que estoy haciendo

Walderan: ¿eso es cierto? porque ya tenemos suficeinte s probleams sin esa clase de cosas

Soldado: Se oye demasiado como para ser una mentira mi señor

Roger: Preparense hombres nos vamos a la guerra

La Rebelión Reyne-Tarbeck fue una rebelión de dos casas nobles de las Tierras del Oeste contra la autoridad de la Casa Lannister de Roca Casterly. Tywin Lannister hizo caso a su padre y los dejo estar un tiempo hasta que se burlaron de el de un modo que si no lo hubiese cambiado hubiera resultado profético. Luego de que los eilimino masacro a una espiga de comadrejas que los habían ayudado

Jaime: ¿Era necesario matar a tanta gente?

Tywin: No me cuestiones o te deseredo

Cersei: Estas siendo muy duro padre

Tywin: Mas te vale que lo que inventaron siga siendo mentira jovecita

Aerys: esa actuacion es como verse en un espejo

Tywin: Gracias mi Rey

Aerys: Ahora que acabste con tus rebeldes vamos a lidiar con los mios


	4. Halcones Divididos

**282**

Jack Arryn hijo de Jeyne Royce y Jon Arryn se pelearía con su padre al punto de la casi guerra civil debido a los pupilos que tenían en el castillo. La razón de que existiese tal lucha seria Mya Arryn nacida como Piedra quien es hija bastarda de Robert Baratheon a quien Jack odiaría al punto de amenazarlo de muerte por haber violado a su hermana pero a pesar de eso adoptaría a la niña como suya propia.

Mya: Papi hay unos señores en la puerta con banderas raras

Jack: ¿raras?

Mya: Con dragones

Jack: Anda a buscar al abuelo

Halcon: {sale} ¿Pasa algo?

Mensajero: Si señor el rey ordena que entregue a estos dos chicos

Halcon: Espere un rato mientras medito {entra}

Jack: ¿que querian?

Halcon: tienen que explicarme algunas cosas

Eddard: Yo no entiendo nada

Jack: Nuestro principe se llevo a la reina del torneo

Robert: Ese hijo de perra secuestro a mi chica

Jack: Mas bien ella vio tu verdadero yo y se fue con su novio

Robert: {ironico} Seguro vos lo sabes todo

Jack: Lyanna es una chica especial no creo que se deje secuestrar ¿o si?

Eddard: Al margen de la rabia mia o de mis hermanos y padre se defenderia

Jack: Eso significa que si se fue lo hizo voluntariamente

Eddard: Bueno si pero ¿por que?

Jack: {ironico} Lo leal de su prometido

Robert: ¿cual es tu problema?

Jack: Te tiraste a tantas que ya te olvidaste sos una basura y deberia matarte

Halcon: Basta aca el Lord soy yo Jack ¿tanto lio por una bastarda?

Jack: {furioso} Esa bastarda como la llamas es tu nieta

Halcon: Si pero si anduviste por ahi no podes culpar a tu compañero

Jack: ¿los quiere a los dos?

Eddard: ¿porque preguntas?

Jack: Porque si es solo Robert deberia entregarlo

Halcon: Se supone que defienda a mis pupilos

Jack: {ironico} Disculpe Lord Arryn

Eddard: ¿No es tu padre?

Jack: Bueno Ned se supone que lo sea pero no lo se

Halcon: Mi hijo me esta negando ¿que diantres pasa?

Jack: Que apoyas al Violador de tu Hija sobre tu propia Sangre


	5. Sueños Truncados

**282**

Galhad Dayne el niño quien brevemente paso por Aegon VI estaría jugando con sus padres y padrinos cuando una noticia muy alarmante los sacudió a todos. Jon Connington fue llamado por su amigo y príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen para hacerlo parte del plan que hizo con sus amigos y viese la mejor forma de explicarlo pero en lugar de eso y debido a los problemas causados terminaría siendo un seguro para el futuro.

Galhad: {juega con un palo} uji zum

Elia: que niño tan tierno

Griff: ¿me llamaron? {ve al bebe} ¿principito?

Rhaegar: No te apures tanto Jon tenemos algunas explicaciones que darte

Griff: Se oye como que son varias

Arthur: Ese bebe es mi hijo Lord Connington

Lewyn: Los caballeros blancos no podemos tener hijos ¿quien es la hueca?

Rhaegar: Calma Sir Martell insultar a tu propia sobrina por unas reglas antiguas no vale la pena

Elia: {lo mira feo} ¿algun problema?

Rhaegar: Yo no amiga pero tu tio puede ser

Lewyn: Ah buena broma {mira alrrededddor} ¿es en serio?

Elia: Claro que si

Griff: {ironico} que lindo y facil de explicar a la gente comun

Rhaegar: Bueno eso esperabamos que hicieses

Griff: Me llevan los caminantes blancos

Jaime: Que esperen hay un hombre en la puerta esperando por ustedes

Mensajero: Señor el rey quemo vivo a un hombre

Rhaegar: ¿donde esta la novedad?

Lyanna: No lo tomes tan natural eso es grave

Rhaegar: No lo dudo cariño pero mi padre hace eso todos los dias

Mensajero: La novedad mi principe es que se llamaba Brandon Stark

Lyanna: {furiosa} Corregite de una vez

Mensajero: {asustado} Lo dije bien mi señora

Rhaegar: {ironico} Gracias papa sos el mejor del mundo te quiero mucho

Griff: ¿cambio de planes?

Rhaegar: Nuestros sueños se fueron al caño asi que si

Elia: ¿que hacemos ahora? no puedo abandonar a mi niño

Arthur: Ademas de que explicar el falso principe es mala idea si no hay uno verdadero

Lyanna: Todavia

Lewyn: me perdi

Elia: Significa que viene en camino

Rhaegar: Al niño mandenlo con su tio {resignado} este hombre es un sadico ¿que se supone que haga?

Lyanna: {furiosa} Matarlo

Jaime: Mejor yo lo hago es mas sano

Rhaegar: No puedo pedirte eso

Jaime: A un guardia que mata a su rey lo perdonan si lo hizo por las razones correctas pero a un hombre que mata a su padre no lo perdonan jamas

Lyanna: Gracias Sir Jaime

Elia: {adivinando} El primero se gana ese estigma segundo lisia a tu hermano y tercero se convierte en prisionero de tu sobrino

Lyanna: Espero que le erres

Elia: yo tambien pero esta todo tan fregado que podria pasar

Rhaegar: Bueno señores tenemos soldados que reclutar y una guerra que luchar

Griff: Siendo asi me voy

Arthur: Viendo que es la ultima vez que voy a usar este uniforme mejor le consigo meritos antes de entregarlo


	6. Duelo y Estigma

**283 previo  
**

Lord Eddard Stark, apodado Ned, fue cabeza de la Casa Stark y, como tal, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte. Durante la Guerra del Usupador se casó con su antigua novia, con quien tuvo cinco hijos, Robb, Johana, Arya, Brandon y Rickon antes de que Lady Catelyn Tully o su padre pudiesen hacer alguna objeción y barrrio con las comadrejas que le cerraron el paso siendo el cuarto en hacerlo. Cuando sucedió el aparentemente secuestró de Lyanna, Eddard luchó junto a Robert y Jon Arryn en lo que sería conocida como la Guerra del Usurpador. Aerys II ejecutó a su padre y a su hermano Brandon en Desembarco del Rey, acusados de amenazas e intento de asesinato del príncipe Rhaegar.

Eddard: Si piensa que voy a aceptar eso despues de que ella abandono a mi hermano por la escoria que lo envio a morir esta tan loco como el rey

Hoster: Si no lo haces el viejo Walder no te va a dejar pasar

Eddard: Me voy a arriesgar

Hoster: ¿Y usted que dice Lord Arryn?

Halcon: Yo sigo casado Lord Tully

Hoster: Entonces asigne a su hijo

Halcon: No creo que la acepte no por lo que vinimos

Hoster: Entonces le ofrezco a su hermana

Lysa: Yo ya estoy casada papa

Hoster: ¿porque recien me entero?

Lysa: Es un capa blanca

Halcon: ¿que hacemos con este problema?

Eddard: Robert hizo este llio que lo resuelva solo

* * *

 **durante  
**

A pesar de que Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targaryen tuvieron la que podría considerarse la madre de las batallas y hasta fue vista de esa forma por largo tiempo debido a que terminaron con un escudo abollado por completo y medio martillo los dos sobrevivieron porque las heridas que tuvieron evitaron que pudieran matar al otro al final mientras uno era nombrado rey el otro fue a Rocadragón a buscar a su madre y hermano pidiendo que protegiesen a su esposa verdadera con la que se casó antes de ir a combatir de cualquiera que no fuese su hermano.

Robert: {mazea} Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno secuestrador y violador salvaje

Rhaegar: {esquivando} Tiene gracia que justo vos me acuses de eso

los golpes se intensifican

Robert: {lo expone} Es mi novia y esposa la que se perdio no la tuya

Rhaegar: {lo desarma} No verias la verdad ni aunque los dioses bajaran a la tierra y te la dijeran en la cara

al final quedan los dos tirados uno con la espalda y el otro con el cuello sangrantes

Lewyn: {viendo la escena} saquenlo de ahi

Federal: Si señor {lo recoje y cabalga lejos} ¿viene conmigo?

Lewyn: Si Larguemonos

* * *

 **luego**

Aerys le ordenó a Jaime Lannister, uno de los hermanos de la Guardia Real e hijo de Tywin, que matara a su padre. En vez de ello, Jaime asesinó a Lord Rossart y luego asesinó a Aerys en el mismísimo Trono de Hierro cumpliendo con la promesa que habia hecho y consiguiendo un estigma que no perdería hasta que lo indultasen.

Aerys: {viendo sangre} Veo que cumpliste tu mision bien hecho

Jaime: No es de mi padre es del incendiario y sos el siguiente

Aerys: Vamos hacelo pero te van a llamar regicida o matarreyes el resto de tu vida ¿Podes vivir con eso?

Jaime: Estoy salvando a la gente de morir quemada {lo atraviesa}

Aerys: Pero ellos no lo saben asi que yo gano {muere}

 **Fin de la Parte I**


	7. Niña Mysa

**Parte II Rey Borracho y Principe Oculto**

* * *

 **284 Dragones  
**

Daenerys Targaryen nació en medio de una impresionante tormenta en Rocadragón como la hija menor del rey Aerys Targaryen II y su hermana esposa, la reina Rhaella justo a tiempo para que su hermano mayor Rhaegar, que había regresado herido de la batalla final en la Guerra del Usurpador se recuperase. Su hermano Viserys a quien estuvieron a punto de nombrar nuevo rey se alegró de no tener el puesto debido a que la razón por la que se lo quitaron era que su hermano mayor estaba curado. Pasado el tiempo y para mantener sus habilidades de guerra se dirigieron a arrasar la Bahía de los Esclavos donde vivieron en el exilio hasta reconciliar a toda la familia. Al final la Madre de Dragones tomaría venganza en la próxima generación acompañada por su hermano y sobrinos.

Vigia: Señora hay capas blancas en la puerta

Rhaella: Hagalos entrar

Guardia: Pasen camaradas

Rhaella: Señores a partir de ahora tienen que acepatar a Viserys III

Lewyn: No lo voy a hacer

Rhaella: ¿estas negando a tu rey?

Lewyn: Mi rey señora es Rhaegar I

Rhaella: Muy leal de tu parte pero el esta muerto

Rhaegar: No me mates tan pronto mama {se desmaya}

Viserys: ¿que le paso a mi hermano?

Lewyn: Heridas de batalla mi principe un tratamineto medico deberia arreglarlas

Doctor: Bueno necesita unas bendas y descanos ahora tengo un bebe que recibir

Rhaegar: {recuperandose} eso fue mas intenso de lo que esperaba

Viserys: Los soldados tienen a su rey y yo tengo a mi hermano al menos algo salio bien

Rhaegar: ¿Rey?

Viserys: Si papa murio

Rhaegar: ¿que sigue una hermana?

Rhaella: Hijos les presento a su hermanita Daenerys Targaryen

Rhaegar: Esta escena ya la vivi pero yo fui el tema de sorpresa

Viserys: ¿y hubo un profeta? y ya que estoy ¿donde esta tu novia?

Rhaegar: Un amigo al que debo agradecer en cuanto vea y esperando un bebe tambien pero es esposa lo que me recuerda Doc que necisto siga a este caballero {Apunta a Lewyn} hasta sus hermanos de armas

Doctor: Si señor

Lewyn: Mi mision es protegerlo señor

Rhaegar: Tu mision es mantener a tu nueva reina alejada de cualquiera que no sea yo mis hermanos o el suyo

* * *

 **Ciervos**

Mientras el viejo régimen preparaba su exilio y venganza el nuevo estaba instalándose con los que hace poco fueran hermanos de armas criados por el mismo hombre pelearse como nunca antes debido a varios problemas y al tener el nuevo rey a una mujer que apenas lo soportaba para poder ser reina se bebio la mitad del festin de ascenso el solo empezando una ruta de borrachera incorregible

Jack: Situaciones desperadas requieren medidas deseperadas

Halcon: ¿que planeas hacer?

Jack: Un Jaime

Halcon: ¿perdiste la cabeza?

Jack: No la tengo bien puesta papa ¿y vos?

Halcon: Matar a tu Rey no es algo de alguien bien de la cabeza y termina mal

Jack: Al original le fue bien

Robert: ¿que pasa aca? y donde esta mi futura reina

Halcon: Viajando con su padre

Robert: {furioso} Yo no luche por esa perra del demonio

Eddard: ¿pasa algo?

Robert: Estos pajarracos no me dicen lo que quiero asi que vos vas a ir a buscarlo

Eddard: ¿que me califica para eso?

Robert: Ser su hermano {se va}

Jack: Si mi hermana se fuese con el amor de su vida y yo la raptase para traerla con una basura de violador seria un caminante blanco

Eddard: ¿de quien diantres estas hablando?

Jack: {sarcstico} Nuestro amado nuevo rey {serio} ¿viste lo que habia en esas capas rojas cierto?

Eddard: No me gusto lo que hicieron pero

Jack: {interrumpe} Eso es lo que va a gobernarnos


	8. Colmillo Blanco

**Lobos  
**

Jaehaerys Targaryen III seria conocido como el Rey Justiciero pero antes de saber su verdadera identidad pasaría los primeros diez años de su vida como Jon Stark viviendo con sus tíos.

Eddard: Hola amor por fin volvi

Cersei: Que bueno {ve al bebe} ¿Porque debo aceptar a un Bastardo?

Eddard: Equivalencia

Cersei: ¿Y eso?

Eddard: Si aparecieses con lo que todos creen un Bastardo pero es en verdad Un hijo de Jaime esperarias que te ayude a criarlo

Cersei: Eso solo tiene sentido con un hijo de Lyanna

Eddard: Ese es su verdadero origen pero no se supone que se sepa

Cersei: Ocultalo de otra forma como Tia puedo ser tierna pero como Madrastsra va a hacerse dificil

Eddard: Entonces proba de Madre

Cersei: Eso va a servir para dentro de poco

Eddard: ¿Vamos a tener uno propio otra vez? que bueno

* * *

 **285 Lanzas**

Elia Martell y Lyanna Stark estaban furiosas una porque su novio no llegaba y tuvo que explicar a sus hermanos como se salvo de una muerte segura y la otra porque gracias a que su acosador se convirtió en rey tuvo que abandonar a su hijo para que no muriese ninguno de los dos pero además de eso estaban deprimidas porque una pobre mujer fue ejecutada salvaje mente junto a sus dos hijos solo por el hecho de parecerse a una de ellas. A pesar de que vivir en la tierra de una de ellas daba cierto aire de hogar las amigas sabían que terminarían viviendo en el exilio por eso cuando llego Alliser Thorne abandonado a su suerte se negaron a aceptarlo al principio hasta que les dijo que quería ser un capa blanca pero aunque lo aceptaron sería una gran carga debido al hombre que estaba remplazando

Doran: Hermanita volviste

Elia: Si pero no te alegres tanto

Doran: ¿que paso?

Elia: Atacaron a una pobre mujer y sus hijos porque se parecia a mi

Lyanna: Y yo tuve que abandonar a mi hijo para que Robert no lo asesine

Elia: El no haria eso amiga es demasiado cobarde

Lyanna: Cierto debi decir ordene que lo asesinen

Elia: ¿viste a mi novio? se suponia que regresaria y nos casariamos

Lyanna: Espero que este lesionado porque la alternartiva es que muriese

Elia: {furiosa} Crei que ya habiamos resuleto nuestros problemas

Lyanna: Y lo hicimos amiga pero el lento de mi hermano no sabia eso y lo enfrento en duelo

Elia: ¿y no los detuviste?

Lyanna: ¿dando a luz?

Vigia: Mis señores hay un caballero perdido en la puerta

Doran: ¿solo?

Vigia: Si pero vimos unos capas blancas en la distancia

Elia: ¿seguro?

Vigia: Parecia eso

Doran: que entren

Alliser: Hola señores me dijeron que aca podia encontrar a la reina guerrera

Elia: ¿reina guerrera?

Alliser: Si señora aunque puede que oyese mal lo que si supe es que se llamaba Lyanna Stark

Lyanna: Esa soy yo ¿quien es y que quiere conmigo?

Alliser: Soy Alliser Thorne y espero futuro guardia real

Elia: No se si puedas hacerlo

Lyanna: Si puede aunque no creo que a la altura de quien remplaza pero si va casarse contigo tiene que dejar el uniforme

Alliser: ¿a quien estaria remplazando?

Lyanna: Arthur Dayne

Alliser: No es justo nadie esta a la altura ese hombre es una leyenda

Lyanna: Eso es cierto pero si de verdad queres hacerlo sos bienvenido a intentarlo

Alliser: Gracias mi Reina

Lyanna: Todavia no me acostumbro a que me llamen asi


	9. Vivora y Dragon

**286 Flores  
**

Mace Tyrell es cabeza de la Casa Tyrell y, como tal, Señor de Altojardín, Defensor de las Marcas, Alto Mariscal del Dominio y Guardián del Sur. Sirve como cabeza visible de una casa antigua, gobernada por sus familiares más astutos. Era considerado un patán por su propia madre, Lady Olenna y un idiota por Oberyn Martell pero todo eso cambio cuando dirigio el Asedio de Bastión de Tormentas y tomo la fortaleza matando a Stannis Baratheon en el proceso y la dejo en manos de Randyll Tarly que hasta ese momento le tenía rabia por ser mejor guerrero que su comandante.

Randyll: Señor encontre un niño escondido en la fortaleza y no se que hacer con el

Mace: traelo para aca seguro mis hijos pueden enseñarle algo

Olenna: Felicidades me probaste equivocada por tercera vez

Mace: ¿cuales fueron las otras dos?

Olenna: La captura del fuerte que va contrario a lo que hacias hasta entonces

Mace: ¿Y la otra?

Olenna: Dejar a quien fue tu ayudante y sabe manejarla a cargo

Randyll: Gracias señora

Willas: ¿Me llamaste papa?

Mace: Si este chico necesita que lo acompañen llevalo con tus hermanos

Willas: Bueno vamos pequeño

Renly: Que bueno un lugar par decansar

* * *

 **Dragones**

Jaremy Rykker descubrió que era un tipo con mucha suerte al haber visto dos completas masacres y ser el único sobrevivente de la segunda y viajar junto a leyendas pero lo que no se esperaba era un duelo entre el Dragon Bardo y la Víbora Roja o ver a un amigo en su nuevo proposito

Oberyn: Pedazo de Basura abandonaste a tu familia

Rhaegar: Mejor no sigas si solo me ofendieses a mi te perdono pero si ofendes a mi familia te voy a tener que matar

Oberyn: {burlandose} ¿la Loba Feroz va a comemrme? las vivoras no entramos en la dieta regular

Rhaegar: Si tu hermano no te explica las cosas no es mi problema

Lyanna: ¿Que voy a hacer con esto amiga?

Elia: La reina sos vos amiga no veo como me molesta

Lyanna: como sos su hermana pense qu podias arreglarlo pacificamente

Elia: ¿que hizo ese necio?

Lyanna: ¿no lo ves?

Elia: Si pero esperaba que fuese un espejismo

Viserys: ¿que pasa aca?

Doran: Buena pregunta yo tambien quiero saber

Jaremy: Una pelea

Alliser: espero que no sea con armas

Jaremy: Hola Compadre ¿que haces aca?

Alliser: Vigilar a mi Reina

Arthur: entonces te hace falta el uniforme {le pone su capa} asi esta mejor

Elia: Al fin volviste

Arthur: Si pero no preguntes como me salve de morir en esa torre porque no tengo idea

Lyanna: ¿fue como se veia?

Arthur: Un poco peor tu hermano pelea como un demoño mi reina

Lyanna: Lastima de a quien esta siguiendo

Viserys: Entonces demosle una leccion

Elia: ¿como?

Viserys: A la antigua

Rhaegar: A nadie le gustan las guerras hermanito asi que primero probemos Amor y Paz

Viserys: ¿y si no funciona?

Rhaegar: usamos Sangre y Fuego

Lyanna: No te olvides de Jon

Oberyn: {furioso} ¿ahora piensan usurpar a mi sobrino?

Rhaegar: tu sobrino es un Dayne

Oberyn: oh esto es nuevo


	10. Hermanas Curiosas

**287 Peces  
**

Sansa y Alayne Tully eran dos hermanas gemelas que se pelearon cuando su madre se convirtió en reina pero la mayor división vendría cuando su hermano fuese nombrado rey porque Bobby como lo llamaba su madre y sus enemigos para ironia general porque una la hace de cariño y los otros para insultarlo o Robert "Baratheon" II su futuro nombre de rey fue un muchacho testarudo, con un temperamento incontrolable y una marcada veta sádica que le surgio cuando supero su fase intelectual y físicamente débil pero siguió aparentando tenerla para seguir como bebe de mama.

Sansa: ¿Que habra aca arriba?

Alayne: Nada que nos importe

Cuando abren la puerta encuentras cosas perdidas entre las que hay una carta

A mis queridos hermanos

Hola chicos quería avisarles que descubrí al amor de mi vida y me voy a ir con él. Viendo que todo pasa a la velocidad del rayo quería decirles que dejar a mi novio por un depravado borracho va contra mis principios porque como ya habran notado soy una Loba Feroz no una esposa monigote

Lyanna Stark

Meñique: Sansa y Alayne ¿que hacen?

Alayne: Nada papa

Catelyn: ¿seguras?

Sansa: Bueno estudiamos historia

Bobby: Mis medio hermanas estan en problemas {risa sadica}

Meñique: Son tus hermanas podrias ser mas bueno

Bobby: El hecho de que te tires a mi madre no te autoirza a darm ordenes soy el principe con un demonio

Sansa: {ironica} disculpe alteza

Catelyn: Burlarte de tu hermano no es bueno jovencita

Sansa: Ya lo escuchaste esa basura no es mi hermano

Catelyn: Estas castigada

Sansa: No me sorpende mi reina siempre lo consentis si hasta toma

Alayne: {interrumpe} no seas mala afloja un poco

Sansa: Me averguenza el hecho de que una escoria mande a un hombre a morir quemado por una perra ambiciosa solo para poder tirarsela todos los dias y que terminen siendo mis padres

Alayne: Ellos no son asi

Sansa: {ironica} Y nuestro principe es el mejor del mundo {seria} me voy a vivir con uno de nuestros tios estas conmigo y me acompañas o estas contra mi y te quedas

* * *

 **Dragones**

Varias flechas llovían por el cielo choques de espadas se escuchaban por todos lados y algún hacha perdida se coló entre las filas el ejército asediando la ciudad parecía derrotado cuando un chorro de fuego salió del dragón de su líder y la población se asustó debido a eso Safira III a pesar de ser muy chica para tener jinete fue aplaudida por salvar a las tropas y transformar lo que parecía una derrota total en una victoria completa

Rhaegar: {acariciandola} buena chica Safira

Dany: ¿porque ese nombre?

Rhaegar: En la historia de los dragones hubo hace tiempo una casi extincion entonces Safira II Finren y sus jinetes salvaron el dia y tuvieron hijos

Viserys: Interesante ¿que pasa despues?

Rhaegar: Los dragones nietos terminan con Aegon y sus dos hermanas

Lyanna: {enojandose} ¿me remplazaste por una dragona?

Rhaegar: {suplicante} No te enojes

Dany: Que raro nunca vi a nuestro hermano asi se supone que es fuerte y un gran guerrero

Viserys: No esto es normal y si el es todo eso pero tambien un romantico perdido

Jaremy: mi Reina todavia esta muy chica y los cachorros de lo que sea son tiernos

Lyanna: Si seguis asi voy a cambiarte esa capablanca por una negra

Alliser: Compadre no estas ayudandote

Jaremy: Alguien tiene que decircelo

Alliser: Si pero nosotros somos los nuevos que lo haga el Toro Blanco

Jaremy: Esta entre los muertos ¿o no lo viste?

Alliser: no lo habia visto entonces estamos fritos

Rhaegar: No amenazes a estos hombres por favor

Lyanna: Cierto es contigo que estoy enojada

Viserys: Lyanna calmate un poco esto es demasiado

Rhaegar: hermanito gracias por intentar pero sos un suicida y no creo que funcione

Dany: ¿y una charla de chicas funcionaria?

Rhaegar: No creo pero para cuando la dragona este lista para un jinete ese va a ser Jon

Lyanna: Supongo que podria perdonarte pero para que todo funcione sus hermanos y tios tambien necesitan uno y no creo que haya huevos suficientes

Dany: ¿hermanos y tios?

Viserys: No se y nosotros


	11. Herederos Problematicos

**288 Leones  
**

La incursión en Lannisport fue uno de los ataques de apertura de la Rebelión Greyjoy, que tiene lugar cuando La flota Lannister, atracada en Lannisport fue destruida en un ataque llevado a cabo por Euron y Victarion Greyjoy, hermanos de Balon Greyjoy, que se había coronado a sí mismo rey de las Islas del Hierro. El asalto tuvo muchas pérdidas entre las que habia varia gente común y Tywin Lannister para sorpresa de sus hijos hermanos y la mayor parte del pueblo

Lysa: ¿alguno sabe que pasa?

Tysha: No pero si los hermanos no lo solucionan estamos perdidos

Lysa: Se dice perdidas compañera

Tysha: No seriamos solo nosotras la gente comun tambien sufriria

Civil: Mis señores necesito ayuda los hombres del Hierro secuestraron a mis hijas

Jaime: Bueno hombres preparense para pelear

Tyrion: ¿esperas que yo tambien vaya a combate?

Jaime: No espero que ayudes a ese pobre hombre vos sos el politico

Tyrion: Nuestro padre no va a dejarme hacerlo

Soldado: Su padre esta entre los muertos mis señores

Tyrion: Deberia sentirme mal pero no lo hago ¿soy mala persona?

Tysha: No el me odiaba yo podria sentirme bien pero por ustedes no lo hago

Lysa: Que raro conmigo no tuvo ningun problema

Jaime: Eso es porque queria dejarme su puesto

Tyrion: Lo que es malo porque el es un soldado y ya deberia irse

* * *

 **Halcones**

A pesar de que Robert Baratheon nombro a su padre como Mano del Rey el segundo puesto mas importante del pais Jack Arryn mantuvo a los soldados de su tierra lejos del combate y con sus familias además de hacer planes de venganza los que contendría hasta que sus padres muriesen siendo el mayor de esos hacer banderas ocultas que lucían como un ciervo en apariencia pero que eran dragones en la realidad eso le serviría como su propia justicia y como agente encubierto luego de la guerra al hacerse el arrepentido

Yohn: Mi señor Hay guerra por todos lados y tenemos que ayudar a ganarla

Jack: No se apuren y disfruten a sus esposas porque no vamos a ninguna parte

Harry: Pero su padre dice que ayudemos

Jack: Mi padre tiene un par de fallos y esta bastante anciano

Yohn: Pero es un buen hombre y un gran lider

Jack: Si lo fue y tambien un gran padre pero si piensa que voy a sacrificar a mi gente esta senil

Harry: No podemos ignorar al rey

Jack: {haciendose el tonto} ¿cual rey?

Yohn: ¿Algo qu no sepamos?

Jack: Mi juventud entre otras cosas

Harry: No entiendo

Jack: Es muy largo de explicar


	12. Vikingos Asaltantes y Honorables

**289 Krakenes  
**

En lo que sería la última victoria de su odisea los Hombres del Hierro tomaron a las hijas de Walder Frey como Esposas de Sal consiguiendo que el viejo terco dejase su actitud pasiva y los combata a pesar de que las consecuencias serían a la larga la total extinción de su familia

Euron: Nada como una noche con mujeres despues de combatir

Victarion: Sos una Bestia

Euron: no te hagas el terrestre esta es nuestra naturaleza

Victarion: Podias haber capturado algo mejor estas turras son horribles

Euron: Y vos podrias defender a nuestra gente

Civil: Por favor no me maten

Pirata: Fuera escoria

Victarion: ¿algun problema soldado?

Pirata: Jason Mallister hundio la mitad de nuestros barcos

Victarion: Pues que esos verdosos se recuperen o les voy a castigar

Pirata: Su sobrino y hermano estan entre los muertos mis señores

* * *

 **Lobos**

Los hermanos Stark estaban jugando con espadas de madera en lo que seria su primer duelo cuando su hermanita los interrumpió y les pidió un cuento y aunque al principio trataron de negárselo al final su madre los reto y les dijo que lo hicieran pero al no saber decidio hacerlo ella misma

Robb: No esta mal pero no vas a ganarme asi

Jon: Te empate asi que no te entusiasmes a festejar

Johana: ¿Me cuentan un cuento?

Jon: Ahora no hermanita

Johana: ¿por favor?

Robb: No podemos

Johana: Mami me estan peleando

Cersei: Chicos no sean malos o los voy a castigar

Robb: No me acuerdo de ninguno

Jon: Yo tampoco

Cersei: Bueno se los voy a hacer yo

Johana: ¿es de caballeros o princesas?

Cersei: ninguna {empieza} habia una vez una chica que se portaba muy mal hasta que un dia llego un torneo de caballeros donde un chico vio a su hermana concursar y aunque los chicos se encontraron y se pelaron un poco a la segunda vez que se vieron para pedirse perdon se enemaoraron un dia la chica le conto a su novio sobre una pesadilla que tenia y el dijo que se la iba a evitar

Johana: que tierno

Jon: ¿que paso?

Cersei: Lo hizo pero primero fue engañado por un hombre malo para matar a otro hombre malo y separar a su hermana del novio que tenia luego de ese incidente los chicos se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre {termina} bueno ahora vayanse a descansar

Robb: ¿cual es el final?

Cersei: El mentiroso gano

Jon: ¿como sigue?

Cersei: todavia esta escribiendose


	13. Enemigos Fortalecidos

**290 Ciervos  
**

Eddard Stark y Jaime Lannister fueron luchadores clave para el Trono de Hierro durante la batalla y se hicieron bromas al terminar. El segundo hijo de Balon y heredero después de la muerte Rodrik Greyjoy, Maron Greyjoy, fue muerto en los combates en Pyke. La muerte de Maron se debió al colapso de una torre durante la batalla. La victoria de Robert aseguró su control sobre el trono, después de derrocar a los Targaryen unos pocos años antes. El rey Robert nombro caballero Jorah Mormont por su valor en la batalla.

Robert: Ahora que estas escorias estan derrotadas vamos a hacer un torneo para celebrar

Jorah: No creo que sea necesario mi Rey

Robert: Claro que es necesario salvamos a la gente de unas redadas y raptos

Eddard: yo me tengo que ir a casa

Jaime: Veni a festejar con nosotros no seas aguafiestas

Eddard: No soy aguafiestas estoy casado con una enojona

Jaime: No puede ser tan mala

Eddard: Decime vos creciste con ella debes saberlo

Jaime: La que yo recuerdo era peor pero esperaba que la cambiases

Eddard: Si la cambie pero a medias ahora es muy sobreprotectora

Jaime: Pobres mis sobrinos van a pasar un martirio de niñez a menos que su mama se flexibilize un poco

* * *

 **Dragones**

Talisa Targaryen y Nymeria Dayne serian dos chicas muy decidas en sus propósitos porque mientras que una nacería en la ciudad de Meereen luego de que el ejercito de su padre lograse tomarla de lo que parecía ser un firme gobierno esclavista la otra crecio en la tierra de su madre y permanecería oculta a simple vista pero en una reunión de camaradas cuando las chicas tuviesen cuatro años terminarían siendo mejores amigas de una forma muy similar a la de sus padres

Talisa: ¿Papa quien es Jon?

Rhaegar: Tu hermano mayor

Oswell: Yo pense que se llamaba Jaehaerys mi Rey

Lyanna: Si se llama asi pero nosotros lo llamamos Jon entre familia

Oswell: No entiendo ese cambio

Rhaegar: Es mas facil de pronunciar para ella y para mis hermanos

Viserys: Yo ya no soy un niño creo que puedo pronunciar bien nombres dificiles

Rhaegar: Dany todavia no puede

Talisa: ¿si tengo un hermano en donde esta?

Lyanna: Viviendo con tu tio Ned

Oswell: ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Talisa: Yo Tambien quiero saber

Lyanna: Hasta que regresemos o los dragones acepten jinetes

Talisa: ¿que tiene de malo Quicksilver?

Rhaegar: Todavia esta muy chico

 **Fin de la Parte II**


	14. Araña Burlada

**Parte III Rey Cantante y Familia Unida**

* * *

 **291 Griffos  
**

Ashara Dayne viajaría con sus sobrinos a ver a sus padrinos y preguntarles cuando volverían pero el hecho de cierta presentación seria lo que al final los ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo

Ashara: Buscabamos a Rhaegar Targaryen y su familia ¿sabe en donde estan?

Griff: ¿puedo saber quien son?

Galhad: Aegon VI y Lemore

Griff: ¿y sus nombres verdaderos?

Galhad: No entiendo

Ashara: Nos esta probando pero no entiendo porque

Griff: Nunca existio un hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell asi que solo podes ser una de tres cosas

Ashara: ¿esas cuales son?

Griff: un hijo de el un hijo de ella o un imitador

Ashara: sos tan bueno como nos dijeron

Griff: Todavia necesito el nombre

Ashara: Podrias decirnos el tuyo eso lo haria mas justo

Galhad: Galhad Dayne Espada del amanecer y pricipe suplente

Griff: la segunda parte si es cierta pero la primera es de tu padre

Ashara: tu turno

Griff: Jon Connington seguro contra fraudes entre otras muchas cosas ¿quien es esta mujer entromentida?

Galhad: Mi tia

Nymeria: ¿podemos seguir?

Griff: Si pero estan en una campaña desde hace cuatro años no se cuando vuleven

Nymeria: Gracias señor

* * *

 **Dragones**

Oswell Whent se sorprendería al ver entre el campamento de exiliados a la nieta de quien hasta hace unos años cuando murió en combate era su comandante pero a pesar de haber objetado a la exploración de su tierra natal por considerarla muy lejos el vuelo de uno de los dragones y el nacimiento de un tercero lo convencería un poco per seguiría viendo algunos problemas

Rhaegar: Bueno ya que tenemos todas estas cuidades vamos a descansar un rato

Viserys: deberiamos volver a casa

Daenerys: Cierto hay que ver como vuelas nuestras mascotas

Oswell: Mis principes eso es muy peligroso

Rhaegar: El tiene razon chicos tienen que esperar

Daenerys: Yo quiero ver como vuela Aegon

Rhaegar: ¿quien?

Daenerys: Mi dragon

Viserys: muy chistosa hermanita

Daenerys: Bueno lo intento

Rhaegar: ¿entendiste porque lo hizo?

Viserys: Quien quiera suplantarnos va querer usar ese nombre y seguro Dany lo entreno para atacar a un humano usandolo

Daenerys: Si pero solo para noquearlo y que se explique cuando despierte

Viserys: En cuanto a tu plan aun si nosotros lo aceptamos tu esposa no lo va a hacer

Rhaegar: No me lo recuerdes

Lyanna: {enojandose} ¿hay algun problema?

Talisa: Yo Tambien quiero saber

Lyanna: {ironica} tranquila hijita tu papa esta cansado

Viserys: Te lo dije

Rhaegar: A veces creo que el martillo de Robert dolio menos que esto


	15. Indultos y Expulsiones

**292 Leones  
**

Amory Lorch y Gregor Clegane serian expulsados luego de que su protector muriese en una redada de piratas y el hijo al que ese hombre negaba quedase a cargo pero para desgracia de todos el fin que tendrían no seria solo asaltar inocentes sino la protección de la reina Catelyn y su hijo

Tyrion: Señores quedan expulsados de estas tierras

Gregor: No podes expuslsarnos asi sin mas Gnomo borracho

Tyrion: {ironico} perdone oh gran caballero

Amory: Tu padre nos va a llamar de regreso

Tyrion: Si viviese

Juntos: Nos las vas a pagar {se van}

Tyrion: Por fin pude librarme de esas basuras

Tysha: Si pero ¿que hay de la pobre gente a la que ataquen?

Tyrion: El resto de las tropas van a poder protegerlos

Lysa: ¿saben si todavia sigue la guerra?

Tysha: Ya deberia haber terminado

Lysa: Si eso fuese cierto mi esposo ya deberia haber vuelto

Tysha: Eso no lo se

Tyrion: Es que tenia un asunto pendiente

Lysa: ¿sabes cual era?

Tyrion: No me dijo

Lysa: Sea lo que fuese no tomaria tanto tiempo

Tysha: A menos que fuese lejos

Tyrion: Es que era muy lejos

* * *

 **Dragones**

Rugido fue la espada ancestral de acero valyrio de la Casa Lannister, comprada un siglo antes de la Maldición de Valyria. Gerion Lannister fue de exploración a buscarla y luego de obtenerla al encontrarse con los dragones exiliados y estar viviendo sus días finales se la daría a su sobrino que era un buen espadachín y guerrero y había ido a buscar su redención

Jaime: Hola amigos largo tiempo sin verlos

Gerion: Sobrino tengo algo para vos

Jaime: Crei que habias muerto

Gerion: Todavia no pero me queda poco asi que te voy a dar mi mayor descubrimiento {le da la espada}

Jaime: {recogiendola} ¿esta es?

Gerion: Rugido si pero la unica condicion es que no se la des a tu padre

Jaime: Mi padre murio

Gerion: Que pena

Jaime: Al menos fue en combate como el esperaba ¿algo mas?

Gerion: podria pero te estan esperando

Jaime: ¿quien?

Rhaegar: Bueno yo pero pensaba que no volveria a verte

Jaime: Es que despues de darte ese puesto me quedo un estigma

Rhaegar: cierto

Viserys: ¿que hace este asesino aca?

Daenerys: Deberias de

Rhaegar: {interrunpe} indultarlo por su puesto

Viserys: {enojandose} ¿este tipo mato a nuestro padre y vos queres indultarlo?

Daenerys: no te entiendo

Rhaegar: Mi error Vis debi habertelo contado antes

Viserys: Si esperabas que lo acepte asi de facil estas mal

Daenerys: Es que eso no tiene ningun sentido

Lyanna: lastima que tu mama lo apoyaria

Rhaegar: No exageres

Talisa: Yo Tambien quiero saber

Lyanna: Es una historia larga cariño pero tu tio quiere ejecutar a un hereoe de guerra

Viserys: ¿El mata a mi padre y yo soy el malo? si fuera rey lo ejecutaria

Jaime: {chistoso} Por suerte el rey es tu hermano mi principe

Rhaegar: A ver señores ya basta

Lyanna: Explicales a tus hermanos porque lo considero de esa forma

Viserys: Si realmente quisiera entender esto

Rhaegar: Todas las mentiras tienen algo de verdad en algun lado es lo que las hace creibles Robert dice que soy un secuestrador violador y tambien hijo de un loco

Viserys: Todo mentiras ¿donde esta la verdad ahi?

Rhaegar: En lo de hijo de un loco

Talisa: ¿mi abuelito era malo? yo pense que era bueno

Rhaegar: El bueno fue a buscar a su pequeña confundido pensando que iba a rescatarla

Talisa: ¿del Gordo Robert?

Daenerys: Esta chica es lista

Rhaegar: Por eso confundido se suponia que era de mi y el malo lo prendio fuego

Daenerys: Estas hablando de mi no nuestro padre de esa forma

Rhaegar: Nuestro padre era un caso muy extraño que solo empeoraba en mi epoca fue bueno en la de Viserys era semi paranoico y en la tuya rematadamente Loco

Daenerys: No sabia eso

Viserys: Aunque sea cierto lo que dudo eso no justifica lo que paso despues

Jaime: Es que a esa carniceria nunca la aprobe siempre me dio asco y no supe de ella en el momento

Viserys: Bueno siendo asi supongo que podria perdonarte

Daenerys: Si yo tambien aunque me va a costar un poco

Rhaegar: Gracias chicos


	16. Coletazos de las Profecias

**293  
**

En la que seria una época tranquila un guerrero indultado se dirigía de regreso a casa mientras que su rey su reina y su hermana pensaban en las profecías que habían escuchado en su pasado y como lograron evitar lo peor de ellas mientras que estaban con factores en curso y algunos otros ya pasados

* * *

 **275 Leones**

Cersei : ¿Cuándo voy a casarme con el príncipe?

Maggy : Nunca. Vas a casarte con el rey.

Cersei : Voy a ser reina, ¿cierto?

Maggy : Reina serás... hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido."

Cersei : ¿El rey y yo vamos a tener hijos?

Maggy : "Dieciséis para él, tres para ti. De oro serán sus coronas y de oro sus mortajas. Y cuando las lágrimas te ahoguen, el valonqar te rodeará el cuello blanco con las manos y te arrebatará la vida.

Cersei: ¿que pasa si no lo soy?

Maggy: Entonces esta profecia se va a aplicar a quien sea que te remplaza

* * *

 **276 Lobos**

Liberto: Dime reclinante ¿sabes el futuro? porque yo si

Lyanna: ¿en serio? decime cual es

Liberto: Causaras una guerra que destrozara tu reino

Lyanna: Me gusta pelear como a tu gente pero eso por si solo no es suficiente

Liberto: Tu prometido y tu Novio seran dos hombres diferentes que se enfrentaran en duelo mortal

Lyanna: Eso tiene muy pocas posibilidades de pasar

Liberto: A tu hermano mayor su vida le costaras

Lyanna: Yo nunca mataria a mis hermanos

Liberto: Y un niño huerfano dejaras porque de parto moriras mientras la antinaturalidad ocurrira

Lyanna: Primero ¿como hago para que mi hijo conozca a sus padres? y Segundo ¿cual anti naturaldiad?

Liberto: A lo segundo es un ciervo derrotando a un dragon y a lo primero ayuda tu pena o falta de ella

Lyanna: Estas mintiendome {corre}

Eddard: ¿Hermanita que te pasa?

Benjen: si te ves fatal

Lyanna: Este tipo {lo apunta} dice que voy a matarte

Benjen: Eso no tiene ningun sentido

Lyanna: Pero vos sos menor que yo

Eddard: Yo tampoco se lo veo ¿porque lo harias?

* * *

 **277 Dragones**

Profeta: El príncipe que fue prometido, surgirá en la hora más oscura de su familia cuando todos estén exiliados o muertos y los señores conspiren para quedarse con los restos

Rhaegar: Entonces puede ser cualquiera podria ser yo o mi hermanito

Profeta: No porque la hora mas oscura implica que su abuelo quema gente viva por deporte y su padre tenga un duelo a muerte por su madre

Rhaegar: Eso suena imcompleto

Profeta: Usará una espada y armadura que se creían perdidas hasta entonces y será un guerrero de leyenda comparado con su padre y tío

Rhaegar: ¿mejor que ellos?

Profeta: Al mismo nivel

Rhaegar: Si surge en una situacion tan desastrosa dudo mucho que gane

Profeta: A pesar de que parezca que tiene todo en contra el dragonlobo triunfara con ayuda del loboleon porque suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Rhaegar: ¿cual dragon lobo?

Profeta: Ese seria el principe

Rhaegar: ¿Y el lobo leon?

Profeta: Su primo

Rhaegar: Estas algo loco lo veo bstante imposible


	17. Hijas Maltratadas

**294 Ciervos  
**

Robert Baratheon II torturaría a su hermanito recién nacido y a la media hermana que le quedaba de una manera tan intensa que el pequeño moriría del dolor eso y los nuevos escoltas recién reclutados llevaría al odio popular

Catelyn: Mataste a mi bebe sos una maldita

Alayne: Si lo soy eleji a la perra de mi madre sobre mi hermana

Bobby: Ja eso te va a enseñar {Le pega}

Robert: {Le pega} No puedo creer que semejanta basura sea mi hijo

Bobby: {suplicante} pero papi

Robert: Nada de eso {Le pega} La proxima vez que repitas eso te mando al muro

Catelyn: {furiosa} Deja a mi hijo tranquilo borracho de

Robert: {gritando} si no lo consintieses tanto seria alguien util y que vale la pena como principe pero en vez de eso es una escoria {Le pega} Y la proxima vez que te quejes te pongo en una celda negra ¿entediste?

Catelyn: {ironica} si majestad

Robert: te conozco maldita no trates de mentirme

* * *

 **Leones**

Myrcella Lannister hija de Lord Jaime y Lady Lysa se veía como una mini mí de su tía por lo que la gente que le tenía rabia a ella la insultaba sin darse cuenta de lo errados que estaban cuando en lugar de la represión clásica hubo una ronda de preguntas y respuestas las se llevaron una sorpresa y se disculparon

Agitadora: Atrapen a la maldita

Myrcella: ¿Mami por que me atacan?

Lysa: No se cariño tu papa capaz sabe

Jaime: Te pareces mucho a tu tia Cersei

Myrcella: Yo crei que ella era buena

Jaime: Es buena ahora pero cuando tenia tu edad se portaba muy mal

Lysa: Pero eso no deberia causar tanta rabia

Civil: ¿Mi Lady?

Jaime: No ella tiene razon

Civil: Pero hizo torturar a varios parientes nuestros

Jaime: Y yo te haria ejecutar ¿que vas a hacer al respecto?

Tysha: Dejalo estar

Tyrion: Pero es a mi sobrina la que atacan

Tysha: Y si no lo dejas explicarse vas a quedar como un tirano

Jaime: Deberia

Tyrion: {interrumpe} El Politico soy yo dejame manejarlo a mi

Jaime: Esta bien hacelo

Civil: gracias por salvarme

Tyrion: No lo hice por salvarte y si no te disculpas con la niña voy a dejar a mi hermano hacer lo que queria

Civil: Perdon mi pequeña damita

Myrcella: Esta bien te perdono pero solo si no se lo haces a mis hermanitos


	18. Explicaciones a las Familias

**295 Lobos  
**

Arya Stark sería una chica guerrera y rebelde sin control hasta que su tía quien llego un dia montada al lomo de un dragon para sorpresa de todos le sugiriese como evitar los sermones porque le gustan más las espadas que las agujas de bordar.

Lyanna: Hola familia ¿que tal les va? es bueno verlos

Arya: ¿Y vos quein sos?

Lyanna: Tu tia

Cersei: {asustada} Un fantasma

Jon: ¿que pasa aca? {ve al dragon} ¿no estaban extintos?

Lyanna: cierto hijo

Jon: ¿como que hijo?

Eddard: Nostros te queremos mucho pero ella es tu mama

Jon: ¿porque me abandono entonces?

Eddard: {enojandose} esa es una buena pregunta

Lyanna: Culpa de Robert

Eddard: Esa no es toda la historia a duras penas llega a la mitad

Lyanna: pero eso se lo pueden decir su padre y hermana

Jon: ¿tengo una hermana?

Lyanna: Si tiene unos siete años

Eddard: De niña eras una rebelde y de adulta dejas a tu hijo abandonado no se que hacer contigo

Cersei: Para ser justos nadie se hace el muerto y abandona a su hijo sin una buena razon

Lyanna: Esto es extrano y muy ironico la ultima vez que te vi eras la competencia y ahora me estas defendiendo

Cersei: Si pero la ultima vez era una nena malcriada que queria robarse al principe bardo y encontre al amor de mi vida cuando eso fallo

Arya: Mama eso es muy cursi

Cersei: Y vos estas muy varonil

Arya: Es que ser una dama es un asco

Cersei: A tu hermana le gusta

Arya: Si pero Joanna es boba

Lyanna: Bueno no esta tan mal cierto la parte pacifica es aburrida

Arya: eso es lo que yo digo

Lyanna: Pero en tiempos de guerra podes liderar el ejercito de tu esposo

Arya: Bueno si me decis porque dejaste a Jon me esfuerzo en ser mas femenina

Eddard: {chistoso} No extorsiones a tu tia

Arya: Pero ustedes tambien quieren saberlo

Lyanna: Me parece justo

* * *

 **Lanzas**

Arianne Martell habia ido a visitar a su tia a todo galope ni bien se entero de que vivía y luego de que la encontrase y criticarla por haber asustado tanto a toda la familia tuvieron una charla de chicas en la que expreso una serie de quejas contra varias cosas sobre las que recibiría varias sorpresas como respuesta y una lección que su padre no habia aprendido muy bien pero que sus dos tios aplicaban a la perfeccion

Arianne: Yo crei que eras una heroina y martir de guerra y resultaste ser una mentirosa

Elia: Sigo siendo tu tia ¿cierto? entonces decime porque estas tan enojada

Arianne: Lo que me dijeron es que habias muerto y estas hablandome ¿como queres que este?

Arthur: ¿Donde escuchaste eso?

Arianne: De la gente comun ¿porque lo preguntas?

Elia: Se supone que tu padre ya sabe esto

Arianne: ¿en serio?

Elia: Si se lo dijimos en persona

Arthur: Junto con como no juntamos

Arianne: Mi padre simpre me oculta cosas o las dice por la mitad

Elia: ¿no Aprendio nada?

Arianne: No entiendo

Elia: Mi mejor amiga tambien tuvo que hacerse la muerta

Arthur: No sabia que mi hermana haya hecho eso

Elia: Tu hermana no tu Reina si

Arthur: Que torpe me habia ovidado pero al menos lo tuviste mas facil

Arianne: ¿como que mas facil?

Elia: Yo no tuve que abandonar a mi hijo para hacerlo

Arianne: {enojandose} Nadie deberia abandonar a su hijo a menos

Elia: {interrumpe} que no tenga otro remedio pero Lyanna no lo tenia

Arianne: ¿alguna vez le explico a su famlia porque hizo eso?

Arthur: Hasta donde yo supe no

Elia: Deberia hacerlo en estos dias

Arianne: ¿Quienes eran los muertos en aquella masacre?

Elia: Una pobre mujer que se parecia a mi y sus dos hijos ¿alguna otra curiosidad?

Arianne: Si muchas pero la mas grande es sobre los cuernos

Elia: Eso nunca paso nadie me engaño de esa forma sobrina

Arianne: Cuando un hombre nombra Reina del Amor y la Belleza a una mujer que no es su esposa se llama engaño

Elia: A menos que se le este declarando veras {le cuenta}

Arianne: Son cuatro romanticos perdidos espero que quien sea que quiera ser mi novio haga algo parecido


	19. Romance tierno y molesto Romance

**296 Dragones  
**

Lynesse Hightower iría persiguiendo a los dragones voladores y se encontraría a dos sorpresas muy grandes al final del recorrido siendo la primera de ellas los compañeros perdidos de su abuelo y la segunda el amor de su vida.

Lynesse: Hola queria ver a mi abuelo es psoible

Oswell: No señorita

Lynesse: ¿y eso porque?

Oswell: esta muerto desde hace bastante tiempo

Lynesse: no puede ser {llora}

Viserys: tranquila seguro que algo bueno encontras a pesar de eso

Lynesse: ¿vos perdiste a alguien?

Viserys: Si mi mama

Lynesse: ¿es posible recuperarse?

Viserys: Si pero es muy difcil lo bueno es que si encontrar a la persona correcta podes manejarlo

Daenerys: ¿desde cuando sos tan romantico?

Viserys: Desde que vivo con mi hermano y sus hijos

Daenerys: Ser padre no tiene que ver con coquetear

Rhaegar: no pero ser esposo si ademas esta en mi naturaleza

Daenerys: Despues te quejas cuando Robert te acusa de ridiculeces

Rhaegar: Jovencita estas castigada

Daenerys: {protesta} No sos mi padre

Rhaegar: {enojado} No lo soy cierto pero gracias a eso estas viva

Lynesse: ¿siempre son asi?

Viserys: Normalmente se llevan de lo mejor deben pensar que sos mi novia

Lynesse: Pues estan errados

Viserys: Si pero espero que no lo esten para siempre

* * *

 **Lanzas**

Galhad Dayne regresaría a casa con su hermana y una amiga luego de comprobar que el espectáculo continua y encontaria a una prima algo sorprendida que le reclamaría sobre su actitud poco romántica cosa que ayudaría poco y nada a su ressitencia

Arianne: Me gusto mucho esa hsitoria

Elia: Bueno es tierna en su mayoria

Galhad: Hola Mama

Elia: ¿Como les fue?

Galhad: Bastante bien use el nombrte que me pediste y nos costo pasar

Elia: ¿Como que les costo pasar?

Galhad: Nos pregunto nuestros nombres verdaderos

Arthur: Sabia que ese hombre era listo pero no creo que vivese si no eran ustedes

Nymeria: Pasaemos a lo importante ¿encontrarste novia?

Arianne: Si yo tambien quiero saber

Talisa: ¿Amiga quien ese esta?

Nymeria: Mi prima

Arianne: ¿donde la encontraste?

Nymeria: Las dos son princesas calmense un poco

Elia: Guau una hija de la loba y el dragon crei que no vivira para verlo

Arianne: ¿en serio?

Elia: Si la historia que te conte es sobre sus padres

Talisa: ¿Conocieron a mis padres?

Arianne: Yo no pero mi tia si

Elia: Lyanna no se parece a vos chica

Arianne: No entiendo

Talisa: Yo tampoco

Nymeria: Mama eso esta dificl de entender yo lo hice pero el resto no

Elia: Proba explicarselos

Nymeria: Ella esta diciendo que saliste a tu papa

Galhad: Solo si le gusta la musica

Elia: Tu hermana no se referia solamente a eso

Arthur: Es raro que un Rey se pacificsta y su Reina sea la guerrera normalmente es alrreves

Elia: Ciero pero tambien es raro que un Guardia Real se case con la promettida de su Principe como era en ese entonces

Galhad: A mi y a mi hermana nos gusta vivir muchas gracias

Arianne: Primito deberias ser mas romantico

Nymeria: Si hermano no seas agua fiestas

Elia: Tampoco sean tan malas

Talisa: Puedo saber como llegue al mundo

Galhad: ¿Segura? el proceso es asqueroso

Arianne: Estas siendo un pervertido ella quiere saber como se enoviaron sus padres la que debo agregar es mi hsitoria favorita

Talisa: Quiero oirla

Elia: Bueno veras {le cuenta}

Talisa: ¿cuando paso esto?

Elia: Hace unos doce años

Talisa: Mama dijo que esa es la edad de mi hermano


	20. Sorpresas y Reuniones

**297 Lobos  
**

Robb Stark sentiría unos ruidos raros y escucharía la frase hasta el fondo lo que le daría gran curiosidad. Pensando en que eran Jon y su dragon viniendo de regreso o por despegar salio al patio a verlos pero no al encontrar nada de eso recorrio el castillo para ver si eran sus hermanos entrenando lo que resulto erróneo o sus hermanas aprendiendo a coser algo también falso pero cuando por fin lo descubrió deseo no haberlo hecho debido a lo que era la verdadera causa.

Robb: Ah estas ahi

Jory: ¿que paso mi señor?

Robb: Queria saber si estabs entrenado a mis hermanos

Jory: No pero si desaparecieron los voy a buscar

Robb: No es tan grave segui con tu dia normal

Johana: ¿Para que nos buscabas?

Robb: saber que hacian

Johana: ¿que tienen de especial?

Arya: Si yo no quiero coser

Robb: Crei que habias prometido tratar

Arya: Si pero aun asi ¿que te hizo pensar eso?

Robb: Escuchar una frase que sonaba a instrucciones

Rickon: ¿que le pasa a mami?

Bran: Nada ¿porque tendria que pasarle algo?

Rickon: Porque esta quejandose

Robb: Esto no puede ser esperen un rato {va y se fija} me llevan los caminantes blancos

Johana: ¿que paso?

Robb: No quieren saberlo

Arya: {protesta} pero vos si sabes

Robb: Si pero ahora preferiria no hacerlo

Bran: No puede ser tan malo

Robb: Si supiesen harian lo que odian con tal de olvidarselo no se si voy a poder dormir asique diganse dichosos por ser ignorantes

* * *

 **Halcones**

Jack Arryn operaria como un agente libre y padre de familia hasta que un dia unos dragones aterrizaron en su castillo. Poco tiempo antes de ese gran sacudón oyó que Barra Baratheon habia sido ejecutada por ser compasiva con sus medio hermanos pero eso no tuvo el efecto que deseaba sino el opuesto porque su padre se lo habría dicho para que cambie su opinión sobre Robert y lo ayudase pero el solo reforzaría lo que creyó siempre

Jack: {le el mensaje} No se que planeara este hombre

Mya: ¿que paso papa?

Jack: Tu abuelo pretende que ayude aun gordo borracho y pervertido

Mya: Rey gordo borracho y pervertido

Jack: tonto de mi no me di cuenta per ¿vos que harias? {se lo muestra}

Mya: ignorarlo y salvar a los que cruzan mi area

Jack: Chica lista eso mismo haria yo

Mya: {chistosa} es que sali a mi mama

Vigia: Señor hay dragones en el cielo {ironico} ¿que sigue una muerta y sus hijos?

Jack: No digas tonterias

Lyanna: Mi hermano dijo que eras muchas cosas pero bromista no era una de ellas

Talisa: ¿Y vos quien sos? {saca su espada}

Jon: Eso digo yo {saca su espada}

Lyanna: Ustedes son hermanos

Jon: O sea que estoy viendo a Rhaenys Targaryen crei que murio

Talisa: ¿quien? mi nombre es Talisa per bueno Jaehaerys el chistoso suena raro

Jon: Jon el Justiciero muchas gracias

Lyanna: esta historia es para compartir con su padre chicos

Jack: ¿cual de ellos nacio en la torre?

Lyanna: Decime vos cual crees

Viserys: No se que hacemos con un ayudante del usurpador

Jack: Robert no es mi rey

Rhaegar: ¿cual seria entonces?

Jack: Lo estoy viendo

Viserys: No te creo

Jack: ¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre agentes encubiertos?

Rhaegar: Si fueras uno te diria que es hora de revelar tus verdaderos colores

Jack: No con mi padre vivo y tampoco si lo matan ustedes

Rhaegar: interesante ¿que dicen ustedes?

Jon: por como habla mi tio Ned de el diria que le demos la oportunidad ademas me debes una historia

Talisa: con respecto a el voy a probar hacerte caso y con respecto a la historia tambien quiero saberla

Lyanna: Que buenos hijops tengo resulta que {les cuenta} y esa es toda la historia

Jack: van a tener que irse no los puedo econder para siempre


	21. El rey ha muerto que Viva el Rey

**298 Antes  
**

El Pueblo Libre es la denominación que recibe el pueblo que vive más allá del Muro. La gente al sur del Muro los ve como bárbaros y les llaman salvajes, mientras que el pueblo libre considera que éstos son débiles y blandos. Un dia cruzaron el Muro en una redada de ataques para encontrar refugio pero como su principal víctima fue Ramsay Snow nadie se preocuparía por eso y hasta harían las paces después de siglos de enfrentamientos

Eddard: Esperaba un mero alborotador y me encuantro al lider en persona

Mance: ¿Que vas a hacer Stark matarme?

Eddard: Normalmente no te burlarias

Mance: Pero normalmente no tengo zombies de hielo pisandome los talones

Ygritte: No entiendo porque le haces caso a este reclinante

Mance: Porque este reclinante es el que decide si vivimos o no

Cersei Stark no viajaría con su esposo a ayudarlo en la politiquería que era su especialidad debido a que estaba embarazada pero eso no evito que le diese instrucciones sobre qué hacer ni que al seguirlas lograse salvarlo de una ejecución por las próximas tres batallas.

Eddard: Robert necesita que vuelva con el a hacer el trabajo de nuestro profesor

Cersei: Lobito tonto quedate ir alli es suicida

Eddard: Pero Leoncita alguien tiene que hacerlo

Cersei: Si tu trabajo incluye investigar a Catelyn no le digas lo que descubriste

Eddard: No puede ser tan grave

Cersei: Pudimos estar cambiadas y aunque no se que haria ella como tu esposa para advertirte esto si se lo que haria yo como reina si me estuvieses investigando por algo tan delicado como lo que te lleve a hacerlo

Eddard: Oh ¿y que seria eso?

Cersei: Encontrar la forma de ejecutarte

Eddard: Pero lo honorable es advertirla

Cersei: Cuando se juega al juego de tronos sólo se puede ganar o morir. No hay puntos intermedios

Eddard: No quiero jugar

Cersei: Entonces no vayas

* * *

 **Durante**

La Montaña y la Mantícora causarían el infierno en la tierra para la pobre gente común hasta que el equipo se rompiese cuando uno de ellos compartiera el destino del rey al que ayudo a derrocar al atacar a un hombre por ordenes de su nueva jefa solo para morir a manos de quien hubiese sido su protector si se hubiera podido quedar

Eddard: ¿porque lo hiciste?

Jaime: ¿salvarte? aprecio mi vida

Eddard: No entiendo

Jaime: Si uno de nosotros muriese ella mataria al otro en persona

Eddard: Puede ser pero queria saber de lo otro tambien

Jaime: No me molesta porque ya me indultaron pero llegas quince años tarde debiste preguntarlo entonces

Eddard: cierto pero ahora es curiosidad entoces hubiese sido interrogatorio

Jaime: Para evitarle el problema a un amigo al que no perdonarian nunca si lo hicise

Eddard: No veo que clase de amigo te pide algo que va a ser un estigma el resto de tu vida

Jaime: Un hombre que como vos ama mucho a su esposa

Eddard: ¿porque ella quedria eso?

Jaime: La pobre se entero de quemaron vivo a su padre y su heramano mayor ¿te suena familiar?

Lyanna Targaryen seria madre por tercera y ultima vez en una forma que quiso siempre porque estaba toda la familia unida y le daría a su hijo un nombre de antaño pero el niño nuevo no recordaría a su padre porque lo perdió en su primer año de vida

Rhaegar: Muchachos hay que pensar en todo asi que les voy a hacer unas pruebas en caso de que pase lo peor

Viserys: No seas pesimista hermano a nadie le gusta enfrentarse a eso

Jon: Si papa eso es muy deprimente

Rhaegar: Deprimente o no lo voy a hacer primero ¿como se tomarian si eligiese al otro?

Viserys: Eso es muy dificil la verdad me costaria mucho y quizas cause un motin no lo se

Jon: Si no es un tirano podria aceptarlo

Rhaegar: Interesante punto para el niño segundo ¿como tratarian a los enemigos ya derrotados?

Jon: Indultandolos corremos el riesgo de caminates blancos invadiendo de otra forma

Viserys: Me engañas una vez tonto de ti fallaste me engañas dos veces que mala suerte me engañas tres veces tonto de mi yo los ejecutaria a todos porque Robert fue el segundo de la secuencia y no quermos un tercero

Rhaegar: Algo sanguinario para mi gusto pero punto para vos perdonar a todos por una amenaza poco probable es contraproducente pasado un tiempo tercero uno de tus aliados pide ser el esposo de tu hermana ¿se lo concederias?

Talisa: Papa yo no quiero casarme

Rhaegar: Todavia no vas a hacerlo es una prueba para tu heramano y tio

Talisa: ¿quien va ganando?

Jon: Yo no lo haria es ella la que decide de quien se enamora no yo

Talisa: gracias hermanito

Viserys: Yo si lo haria ser rey o la hermana del rey requiere algunos sacrificios

Rhaegar: Bueno hija en respuesta a tu pregunta va ganado tu tio pero ¿que haces aca? deberias estar con tu mama

Talisa: Es que ella tiene una sorpresa para nosotros

Rhaegar: bueno pero les voy a hacer una pregunta mas antes de ir asi que cuarto ya fueron elegidos rey y la gente comun les hace una protesta por algo basico ¿que harian con ellos?

Viserys: Meterlos presos doblegarse ante meros civiles va a causar a lores conspiradores iniciar otra guerra

Jon: Darles una voz para que reclamen pacificamente ellos no tienen ejercito ni dinero ni nada de eso solo sus parientes y trabajo

Rhaegar: Crei que lo iba resolver facil y estan empatados de nuevo el rango de Vocero del Pueblo es algo que yo habria creado si no viviesemos en el exilio pero ya que pasa eso si me muero sin desempatarlos esto lo decide Dany

Lyanna: {cargando un bebe} No hables de morirte que acabas de ser papa

Talisa: Se los dije

Jon: ¿como se llama mi hermanita?

Talisa: Ya te lo habia dicho

Jon: Yo preguntaba por el bebe

Talisa: Es un chico

Lyanna: Bardo

Viserys: ¿que tiene que ver ese nombre con el Norte?

Lyanna: Bueno el de por si nada pero su nieto es Brandon el Constructor y hay que honrar a los ancestros

Rhaegar: Eso es cierto

* * *

 **Luego  
**

Viserys: ¿que tal nos va a ir al volver?

Jon: A mi me va ir bien pero para vos va ser mas dificil

Viserys: No veo porque a menos que tengas problemas que no hayas dicho

Jon: Yo dije que te seguiria es cierto pero lo que hagan mi primo y su gente no lo puedo controlar

Viserys: A mi hermano tu padre lo hubiesen seguido sin problemas

Jon: Pero vos no vivste entre ellos ni tenes ni a mi madre ni a mi tio para ayudarte

Daenerys: Se olvidan de que la que elige soy yo

Jon: ¿y a quien elegiste?

Daenerys: Al que tenga el numero mas grande

Viserys: ¿Como funciona eso? somos Viserys y Jaehaerys terceros

Lyanna: Vladimir Martell I y Jon Stark II

Jon: ¿Mama nos vas a acompañar al combate?

Lyanna: Solo hasta que aparezcan tus tios o tu madrina

Viserys: No es la forma en la que me hubiese gustado ser derrotado pero una Reina Viuda tiene mucha mas autoridad de la que me gustaria admitir

Lyanna: Con los años que llevamos conociendonos esperaba que me vieses como algo mas que eso

Talisa: ¿Mama que le paso a papa?

Lyanna: Lo mato una mezcla de heridas de combate nuevas y viejas

Talisa: ¿cuando se las hizo?

Lyanna: Las nuevas fueron hace dos dias y las viejas antes de nacer tu hermano

Hoster Tully moriría del impacto causada de ver su ciudad sitiada no porque su hijo no supiese defenderla porque cualquiera sabe defender su hogar aunque no sea un buen militar sino porque sería su hija quien habría dado las ordenes de iniciar el asedio causando las perdidas de miembros de su familia y a su propio Valonquar en el proceso debido a haber puesto a Gregor Clegane a cargo

 **Fin de la Parte III**


	22. Reclutando Ayuda

**Parte IV Guerra de los Tres Reyes**

Jaehaerys Targaryen III Robert Baratheon II y Victarion Greyjoy I se enfrentarian en lo que la historia conoceria como la Guerra de los Tres Reyes pero la parte que nadie sabria al narrar el evento en los libros de historia seria como llegaron los tres al puesto de rey lo que ocurrio de tres maneras diferentes. Los origenes del dragon el ciervo y el cangrejo como los llamaria la gente comun serian para el dragon ser puesto por su madre y su tia lo que le otorgaria la gran manada de lobos que eran sus primos para el ciervo el asesinato de su padre nominal por su madre y su padre verdadero y para el cangrejo ejecutar a la madre de sus sobrinos luego de que ella matase a su herermano

* * *

 **299 Krakenes  
**

Theon: Deberias irte mientras puedas o te va a costar

Euron: LLevas en tierra tanto tiempo que olvidaste tus raices

Theon: Puede ser pero eso no va a lograr que traicione a mis amigos

Euron: Sos muy blando no servis para dirrigir a nuestra gente

Theon: Y por lo que escuche vos sos muy duro hasta para eso

Euron: eso no va a detenerme

Theon: que pena porque yo gano {lo atraviesa}

Al final las fuerzas de Lady Mormont quien lideraba a su gente luego de que su sobrino muriese ejecutado hicieron sonar cuernos como señal de que la trampa había sido exitosa. Gran Jon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark y los Mallister eran comandantes de las fuerzas de Robb. El resultado de la batalla fue el completo éxito de la Casa Stark a pesar de que Jaime perdió diez y se perdieron las vidas de Daryn Hornwood y Eddard Karstark porque el Ojo de Cuervo morirá por la espada de su sobrino.

* * *

 **Halcones**

Jack Arryn odiaba tanto a Robert Baratheon que se revelo contra el cuando le quito el puesto de guardian y se lo dio a un asesino pero no hizo una guerra abierta porque luego de saber las razones de ese hombre aprendio a respetarlo a pesar de haberlas oido de segunda mano y segundo porque su hijo era peor lo que lo llevo a querer coronarse rey de su propio reino y ser interrumpido por la manada de lobos

Robb: Deberias moverte y ayudarnos estamos sangrando para echar a un niño mal criado

Jack: Mira chico si no te mande a matar todavia es porque aprecio a tu padre pero no vuelvas a ordenarme cosas en mi tierra

Robb: Yo tambien me ofenderia si me ordenasen en la mia pero esto es una charla de iguales

Jack: Entonces te voy a decir que hay poco en la naturaleza que le gane a un hacon y los lobos no es una de esas cosas

Robb: ¿Y los dragones? porque no solo peleo por mi tambien lucho por mi primo

Jack: Entonces me ganaste

* * *

 **Flores**

Willas Tyrell tomaría todos los rangos de su familia luego de que su padre muriese en lo que mucho tiempo después cuando existiesen las armas de fuego se lo llamase infarto y lideraría a su gente de forma menos pomposa y ganándose el aprecio del resto del país aunque su hemano menor lo incitaria a la guerra luego de que el amigo que tenia en la infancia muriese asesinado por piratas

Olenna: No importa que diga el impusivo de tu hermano siempre se puede demorar en ir a la guerra pero nunca se puede volver a la paz previa

Randyll: Pero señora necesitamos ayuda urgente

Willas: Bueno llevate a los soldados que encuentres ¿que problema hay?

Randyll: A pesar de que no era muy bueno tu padre iba a combatir con nosotros {ironico} mi señor

Willas: Por si te olvidaste general estoy lisiado podria enviarte a mi hermano si te sirve pero eso es todo

Randyll: Perdon me habia olvidado pero creo que el puede servir

Garlan: ¿me llamaron?

Willas: si te vas a combatir a los hombres del hierro

Garlan: es mi primera guerra de verdad no se como resulte

Willas: Eso no es del todo cierto

Garlan: Pero no puedo luchar y ser niñero

Willas: Intentalo

* * *

 **Leones**

La fortaleza de Roca Casterly fue sitiada por los Hombres del Hierro y lo único que evito que cayese fue el general medio hombre que resistió hasta que su sobrino y hermano llegasen a ayudarlo con sus ejércitos guiados por Lord Gawen Westerling.

Tyrion: Al fin pense que me habian dejado solo

Gawen: ¿Mii señor?

Tyrion: Nos sitiaron apenas resisto y estaba por rendirme

Gawen: A nosotros tambien acabamos de ganar

Tyrion: Bueno ayudame a echar a estas escorias


	23. Descansos y Motines

**299 Lobos  
**

En un momento de descanso y luego de volver con sus soldados un chico y su novia bromearían con sus tíos aprovechando el breve momento de descanso antes de volver a combatir.

Jeyne: Guau vaya rendimiento crei que los años te habian empeorado

Jaime: Esta bien que sea mas flexible que mi padre pero esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu señor

Jeyne: No le hablo a mi señor le hablo al tio de mi novio

Jaime: Aun si fuese cierto soy el mismo

Jeyne: Entonces vas a dejar pasar la broma

Robb: Cierto pero vos deberias moderar los chistes a la primera

Jaime: Esta bien loas perdono pero solo por esta vez

Gawen: ¿Este es tu novo?

Jeyne: Si papa

Gawen: Al fin mis problemas se resueven solos

Tyrion: Bueno no se olviden que hay que seguir luchando

Robb: Pero festejemos mientras se pueda

* * *

 **Dedos**

La Revuelta de Desembarco del Rey fue una gran revuelta ocurrida en la ciudad de Desembarco del Rey durante la Guerra de los Tres Reyes en una de dos por el efecto simultaneo con otra sacudida generacional. Dejó varias personas notables muertas e incendios en partes de la ciudad.

Agitador: atrapen al maldito

Agitadora: eso eso quien se cree que es para explotarnos asi

Bobby: Soy su rey escorias {grita} saqunme de aqui

Soldado: enseguida señor

Bobby: {corriendo asustado} y maten a los desgraciados

Oficial: Ya lo escucharon al ataque

Agitadora: Este nene mal criado nos quiere torturar ¿que hacemos con el?

Civil: Matenlo Matenlo Matenlo

Oficial: Retirada hombres a pri {muere de un espadazo}

Bobby: Aun lado perra deja pasar a tu rey {la empuja}

Alayne: No me uses de escudo escoria cobarde {lo empuja}

Bobby: Maldita Pu {muere linchado}

Agitador: Al fin justicia {escupe el cadaver}

Meñique: Señores calmense

Agitador: Al diablo contigo rata de caño

Catelyn: {grita} Ayuda mis pbres niños

Gregor: ¿algun problema? {mata a 5 infelices}

Civil: No ninguno

Catelyn: Eso le va a enseñar


	24. Verdadero y Falso

**Verdadero**

Gregor: {burlandose} oh un muerto viene a atacarme que pena

Arthur: Muerto tal vez pero te voy a llevar conmigo {le corta un brazo}

Gregor: Pedazo de escoria {embiste}

Arthur: sos todo altura y brutalidad pero nada de cerebro {le corta las piernas}

Gregor: {muriendose} Rrrarg {lanza la espada}

Arthur: {muriendose} Te dije que te llevaria conmgo {lo decapita}

En la que sería su última guerra el guerreo legendario dejaría el título de Espada del Amanecer a su hijo luego de que dos fantasmas y que una de ellas fuese una guerrera lo ayudasen a tomar la capital del país debido a que la camaradería de la nueva generación sería mucho más intensa que la de su juventud pero aunque todavía le molestaría ver a su reina combatiendo el hecho de usar un plan solo derrotable con fuego que su enemigo nunca descubrió ayudaría bastante

Galhad: Mama Madrina ¿les paso algo?

Elia: No hijo ¿y tu papa?

Galhad: Murio combatiendo espero ganarme el titulo que tuvo

Elia: Eso es una pena pero no deberias preocuparte po ser un señor de castillo

Lyanna: El se refiere a lo de Espada del Amanecer y eso qu tu esposo muera vengandote es romantico

Jon: Dado todo el desastre que causaste vas a ser ejecutado

Meñique: Pero si puedo serte util

Jon: Lastima que si no hay objeciones te moris igual

Lyanna: Yo tengo una

Jon: ¿cual mama?

Lyanna: Quiero matarlo yo

Meñique: Pero la Araña quiere quitarles su puesto para poner a su sobrino

Jon: ¿y quien te dijo que se iba a salvar?

Galhad: Si quisiera salir con mi novia ¿me dejarias?

Jon: ¿porque me preguntas a mi? cierto soy tu rey pero eso es parte de tu tiempo

Talisa: ¿ya le dijiste?

Galhad: Trabajo en eso

Jon: ¿es broma cierto?

Galhad: No solo sos mi rey sos su hermano

Jon: No es momento para chistes

Talisa: Es enserio hermanito

Jon: Me lleva Robert

* * *

 **Falso**

Daemon Fuegoscuro IV intentaría hacerse pasar por un príncipe muerto pero fallaría porque primero otra persona lo había intentado antes y segundo el hombre al que trato de engañar sabia cuál era la verdadera historia por lo que su padre y el cómplice que tenia fueron burlados de la peor manera posible porque el hombre que los descubrio seria salvado por un hombre que mato a su propia hermana

Quesero: Señores les presento al rey Aegon VI

Griff: {resignado} otro payaso que cree que puede resuscitar a un bebe masacrado {normal} ¿puedo saber quien son?

Daemon: No entiendo

Griff: Nunca existio un hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell asi que solo podes ser una de tres cosas

Quesero: ¿esas cuales son?

Griff: un hijo de el un hijo de ella o un imitador

Daemon: Bueno me atrapaste es una pena que no puedas contar la historia

Griff: ¿como sabes que no la conte ya?

Daemon: {lo apunta} ¿lo hiciste?

Griff: Muero si te digo y Muero si no ¿que me motiva?

Daemon: {dispara} Te dije que este plan era estupido papa

Quesero: Yo no esperaba que hubiese un escudo preparado


	25. Cuentas Pendientes

**Verdadero**

Galhad: Amor me voy a tener que marchar

Talisa: ¿es necesario? capaz que hasta sos papa

Galhad: No creo que ser la hermana del rey te ayude a evitarlo

Talisa: Pero Jon esta celoso

Elia: Eso es ser injusta

Talisa: Lo estas diciendo como si supieras lo que estoy por pasar

Elia: Lo tuyo es mas facil a mi me toco vivirlo en el exilio

Talisa: Cierto pero aun asi es dificil

Elia: Es la Espada del Amanecer se spuone que vaya

Lyanna: ¿pasa algo?

Elia: Solo consuelo a tu hija per ¿como llegaste tan rapido?

Lyanna: Volando

Talisa: Esta bien me convencieron pero mas te vale volver

Galhad: Te prometo tratar pero al fin de cuentas es una guerra

Jon: ¿Nos vamos?

Galhad: Todavia no me stoy despidiendo

Talisa Targaryen y Galhad Dayne pasarían unos meses como marido y mujer aprovechando los tiempos pacíficos que parecían empezar pero a pesar de ser felices serian interrumpidos por una guerra final en la que tendría lugar la supervivencia o extinción de la humanidad ante zombis de hielo y a pesar de ver a los siete reinos luchando como uno por primera vez desde Aegon el Conquistador la única ayuda con la contarían serían unos signos de banderas de carne y hueso

* * *

 **Falso**

En lo que se volvería una ironía romántica hija de la pacificación política una chica marimacho y un chico afeminado combatirían a una horda de salvajes y su falso líder para pacificar a un país que llevaba 17 años en guerra pero en lugar de lograrlo solo lo unificaron bajo una sola bandera porque una guerra contra demonios como no se veía desde la edad anterior estaba a punto de empezar

Quesero: Señores no les puedo dar todo eso

Victarion: es mas barato que la alternativa

Quesero: sigan soñando

Victarion: {lo corta} Bueno hombres veamos si este dragon es tan bueno como lo pintan

Pirata: Excelente idea señor

Daemon: No entiendo

Mongol: Eso te pasa por abandonarnos

Daemon: No van a poder conmigo tan facilmente

Asha: {lo apunta} nosotros tenemos tiempo ¿y vos?

Daemon: me las van a pagar se los prometo

Mongol: Lastima que solo mi Khal puede salvarte

Drogo: ¿quien dijo que quiero?

Mongol: Nadie yo pensaba que no

Victarion: {ironico} que miedo tengo un salvaje {ataca}

Drogo: Y me lo dice un demonio de mar {apuñala}

Victarion: {lesionado} Morir solo no va conmigo {corta y muere}

Loras: hasta nunca imitador {apuñala}

Daemon: No entiendo como fallaron era un buen ejercito {muere}

Loras: {resignado} Ahorra soy el nuevo matarreyes

Asha: No para eso tenia que haber sido coronado primero

Pirata: ¿que vamos a hacer ahora señora?

Asha: Adaptarnos a los tiempos de paz

 **Fin de la Parte IV**


	26. Origen del Caos

**Parte V Zombis y Futuro**

* * *

 **274  
**

Civil: otra otra otra

Rhaegar: Adios gente se nos acabo el tiempo

Arthur: Gracias señores eso es todo por hoy vuelvan la proxima vez

Rhaegar: Eso estuvo aun mejor de lo que esperaba

Arthur: Si pero todo este disfraz es molesto

Rhaegar: Bueno queremos que nos aplaudan por el talento

Arthur: Y lo tendriamos sin disfraces

Rhaegar: Un principe y un guardia consiguen apoyo automatico y no quiero eso

Arthur: No se como nadie se da cuanta cuando Ralf y Andrew tocan por ahi nosotros faltamaos

Rhaegar: Bueno nos salvamos por muy poco tus compañeros casi nos atrapan

Arthur: Bueno ese es nuestro trabajo

Viendo como la gente común se alegraba de ver a un par de amigos artistas por las calles tocando música para ellos sin saber que eran su príncipe y un guardia. Aerys Targaryen haría una de sus últimas cosas como hombre cuerdo y enviaría a su hijo de viaje a conocer a una de sus candidatas sin sospechar que la chica se enamoraría del hombre equivocado.

Rhaegar: ¿me llamaste?

Aerys: Si te tengo dos noticias ¿por cual queres empezar?

Rhaegar: La mala como hacemos siempre

Aerys: Bien estoy teniendo una serie de pesadillas cada una mas intensa que la anterior

Rhaegar: Bueno eso es mala suerte y me siento mal como tu hijo pero no tiene que ser tratado como asunto de estado

Aerys: El problema es que van a ganarme y eso va a ser muy malo para todos asi que quiero que me derroques antes de que eso ocurra

Rhaegar: Eso es contra producente no entiendo porque me lo pedis

Aerys: Que te queme vivo como va a pasar el dia en que eso me controle es mucho peor

Rhaegar: Esta bien pero espero no tener que hacerlo

Aerys: Excelente ahora pasemos a algo mas alegre en unos dias vas a conocer a una chica con la que pretendo que te cases

Rhaegar: No se si pueda pero voy a tratar ¿como se llama?

Aerys: Elia Martell


	27. Reyes de la Noche

**300  
**

Bran: Este viaje fue un desperdicio no nos mostro nada que pueda ayudar a Jon

Ygritte: No sabes nada Brandon Stark

Bran: Entonces enseñamelo

Ygritte: Lo siento chico es no es mi trabajo

Luego de una gran investigación de su nueva tierra antes de su primera excursión a su tierra natal los hermanos Targaryen descubren que R'hllor es el Gran Otro y que en otro tiempo lo llamaban Melkor. Al poco tiempo vieron a Melisandre hacer su prédica y empezar a quemar gente eso hizo que al saber lo que sabían tratasen de matarla si se les ponía enfrente porque la veian como la Reina de la Noche lo que probaría ser cierto luego de que al final de las guerras ella cambiase su ropa roja por una negra

Melisandre: R'hllor me envia a ayudar a este mundo

Nazgul: ¿R'hllor? este mundo pronucia todo mal La forma correcta seria Morgoth

Melisandre: no puede ser si eso es cierto Azhor Azai ayudo al Gran Otro

Nazgul: Mi estimada sacerdotisa no se quien escribio la historia pero esos que ves ahi son mis soldados

Melisandre: ¿Caminantes Blancos? no entiendo nada

Nazgul: Es simple amiga yo soy el quinto de nueve y voy a seguir al dios Melkor a costa de cualquier cosa por orden del Rey Sauron y antes de que lo preguntes tengo todos sus poderes debido a su caida y la de cuatro de mis hermanos

Melisandre: Bueno aun cuando mi destino sea unirme a vos cosa que no me convence todavia ¿que paso con los otros?

Nazgul: El primero murio por una combinacion de una mujer y un Hobbit o como los llamasn en este mundo actual Hijo del Bosque

Melisandre: {ironica} ¿que sigue jinetes de dragon?

Nazgul: Pues si luego de que el malidto Eragon matase a dos de mis hermanos le dio huevos de dragon a su primo tu Azhor Azai un tipo llamado Roran

Melisandre: ¿Como en Roran y Katrina los Fundadores de Valyria?

Nazgul: Pues si justo esos

Melisandre: Casi me convences solo te falta una cosa

Nazgul: ¿que seria eso?

Melisandre: saber como Aerys el Loco se volvio de esa forma

Nazgul: Soy el Rey de la Noche si no puedo posser y maldecir a un humano por mas Targaryen que sea debo estar pediendo mi toque

Melisandre: Visto que si esto se sabe estamos firtos voy a ayudarte pero no se en que parte

Nazgul: Bueno todo rey necesita a su Reina


	28. Cambio de Reina

**306  
**

Fanatico: Atrapan a la hereje salvaje

Ygritte: Malditos reclinates estupidos {mata a varios}

Fanatico: Adios maldita {la apuñala}

Ygritte: Esto les va a costar se los prometo {muere}

Elia: Ella era su Reina

Fanatico: Tiempo pasado como una traidora que festeja ser abandonada eso va contra los dioses

Elia: Si lo unico que quieren es guerra constente entonces que se pudran los dioses

Gorrion: Matenla

Fanatico: Por su supuesto señor

Elia: Malditas Escorias {muere}

Soldado: ¿Señora segura que tenemos que hacer esto?

Margaery: Si la justicia sirve para todos

Soldado: Pero a la gente comun le agrada rezar de cuando en cuando

Margaery: Estas basuras agitadoras acaban de matar a dos mujeres queirdas por la gente vos yo o cualquiera persona del pueblo podemos ser los siguientes

Civil: ¿que fue lo que dijo mi señora?

Margaery: Estos religiosos no se van a detener en matarnos a nosotros los nobles sino que van a ir por ustedes el pueblo despues

Fanatico: Acaben con la infiel

Civil: Hoy no {lo mata}

Gorrion: Esto es un crimen contra los dioses

Margaery: Cambia la frase eso aburre

Soldado: En el nombre de Jaehaerys Targaryen III quedas arrestado por alta traicion

Gorrion: van a irse a lossiete infiernos por esto

Soldado: No si alguien merece eso sos vos {lo ejecuta}

Margaery: Alguien ayudeme a enterrar a eseas pobres victimas

Margaery Targaryen nacida Tyrell conseguiría su puesto de reina no por pedido de su hermano mayor o las conspiraciones de su abuela sino debido a que se enamoró de un hombre que había perdido a su esposa y purgo a los fanáticos religiosos que la mataron y explotaron a la pobre gente común para que sea ejecutada por la gente común y seria ayudada por Galhad Dayne quien perdió a su madre debido a eso y demolería los templos de esa religión cambiándolos por un Bosque de Dioses además de expulsar a los Septones y las Septas bajo pena de muerte.


	29. Batalla del Amancer

Caminante: señor estos humanos lograron neutralizarnos

Nazgul: ¿como paso eso?

Caminante: El fuego mi señor

Nazgul: yo creia que el fuego estaba de nuestra parte

Melisandre: El comun tal vez pueda controlarlo pero si viene del aliento de un dragon no puedo hacer nada

Caminante: Adamas señor somos criaturas de hielo

Aegeon Quiksilver Safira Megara Danae Viento Gris Verano Peludo Fantasma y sus humanos se fueron a luchar para salvar a la humanidad y aunque al principio parecía que estaban fritos luego de seis años de combate los llevo a empatar una situación tan complicada que no les daba muchas esperanza poder superar lo que subiría la moral de todos los líderes y hombres lo suficiente como para poder ganar

Jon: Dijiste que tendrias ese titulo otra vez y todos te agradeceriamos por eso ¿o escuche mal?

Jaime: Si supiera como pero no hay forma

Jon: Bueno matarlo a el seria una buena forma

Daenerys: {volando} No se queden ahi ataquen

La gran horda de zombis y demonios nocturnos se vio disminuida en grandes cantidades debido al fuego de los dragones pero como nada es tan facil la tia y sobrina guerreras irian a combate y volveria a casa una sola aunque terminaria siendo la ultima caida de entre los hombres y la furia de vengarla cuasria la extincion de la amenza para siempre quemando viva a la reina de la noche como ella era tan patidaria de hacer a la pobre gente que se le cruzaba

Caminante: hasta aca llegaron {ataca} agrh {es mordido}

Arya: Buena chica Megara

Nazgul: Tantos hombres atacando y no puden matarme solo logran derrotar a mi gente pero puedo seguir consiguiendo mas ¿porque pensas que llevamos seis años luchando?

Lyanna: {burlandose} ¿Y una mujer?

Nazgul: En esta epoca las mujerers no luchan eso pasaba hace dos edades

Lyanna: Yo soy una guerrera asi que despedite

Nazgul: Eso ya lo intentaron antes

Lyanna: Bueno los clasicos nunca mueren {lo mata}

Melisandre: No esto no puede ser {ataca}

Jon: Si queres matar a mi mama vas a tener que hacerlo sobre mi cadaver

Melisandre: Ese no es problema

Galhad: ¿Quien te dijo que iba a ser facil? {intercepta}

Melisandre: {los noquea} y no se levanten {burlandose} adios guerrera

Lyanna: Mis chicos los quiero mu {muere}

Galhad: ¿Listo Compañero?

Jon: Eliminemos a la maldita de una vez

Melisandre: Esto es ironico en varios niveles mi profecia predecia mi propia muerte

Juntos: Adios escoria {la atan}

Daenerys: Dracarys


	30. Torneo del Amor

**281 Antes**

Elia: Este es el final de la linea asi que si no vamos con nustros novios ahora no vamos a poder

Rhaegar: Bueno hay una forma de hacerlo facil pero espero que no te enojes

Elia: ¿porqe me enojaria?

Rhaegar: Porque visto de afuera va a parecer que te estoy humillando

Elia: Entonces es publica

Rhaegar: Si y muy ruidosa van a estar hablando de esto por los proximos años

Arthur: Ralf estas ovidante de algo

Rhaegar: Espero que sea impotante Andrew estas arruinandole el dia a dos chicas

Arthur: Esas chicas tienen dos hermanos guardianes cada una

Elia: Bueno hay un lugar especial para esto pero no pensaba que fuese necsario

Arthur: Yo pensaba que ese sitio era una prision

Elia: Si en sus comienzos pero le cambiaron el proposito a lugr de descanso ademas el nombre actual no suean a carcel

Arthur: Es que si el rumor actual es cierto seria ironico que lo fuese

Elia: Si estas pensando sobre el de mi hermano llevando a su esposa alli entonces si eso paso

Rhaegar: ¿como se llama ese sitio?

Elia: Torre de la Alegria

* * *

 **Durante**

Arthur: ¿Te gusta apostar?

Jaime: Si algo ¿que estamos jugando?

Arthur: Quien se lleva el premio femeninio y quien se lo daria

Jaime: En ese caso voy a jugarle a mi hermanita

Arthur: Amigo salir de novio con tu propia hermana es asqueroso

Jaime: Nunca dije que se lo diese yo es mas yo se lo daria a la pequeña trucha

mientras maestro y aprendiz se divertian apostando un camorrero causaba problemas a su amigo y su guardian

Robert: {tambaleandose} Mas Cerveza

Mozo: Mi señor ya se tomo uns 21 Jarras

Robert: No te quedes ahi {saca el martillo} apurate {lo agita}

Halcon: Deberias detenerte antes de causar un desastre

Robert: No seas aguafiestas Jon

Halcon: ¿yo soy el aguafiestas? Ese pobre chico casi llora porque lo amenazaste

Robert: Que LLorica

Mozo: {asustado} Señor su pedido {se la entrega}

Robert: Ya te tardabas {hace fondo blanco} otra

Mozo: tengo que seguir circulando

Robert: DIJE OTRA {le quita tres mas} no hay nada mejor que esto {se las toma de un trago} ahora nececito descansar {eructa}

* * *

 **Luego**

Lyanna: Esta corona azul esta esta muy buena pero ¿porque me la diste a mi?

Rhaegar: Ademas de lo obvio como un consuelo

Lyanna: ¿consuelo?

Rhaegar: Darte un premio del Torneo te delataria como el caballero misterioso

Lyanna: Siendo asi lo puedo entender mejor

Cersei: Vaya esto es rarao me siento diferente a como lo esperaba

Eddard: ¿Estas enojada?

Cersei: No eso es lo raro crei que iba a estarlo

Eddard: Que bueno entonces podriamos irnos a dar una vuelta

Lyanna: Ned no deberias estar con esta interesada

Eddard: No seas mala

Cersei: Tiene razon en pensar eso me comporte como una

Lyanna: Vaya esto es nuevo ¿que pensabas hacer?

Cersei: Disculparme y Desearte Suerte

Lyanna: Podria aceptarlo es cierto pero antes quisiera saber que te hizo cambiar de opinion

Cersei: Una pesadilla

Lyanna: ¿Sobre que trataba?

Eddard: Te estas pasando

Lyanna: Calladito te ves mas bonito esto es una charla de mujeres

Cersei: Yo soy adulta estoy de reina y de repente me muero apuñalada por vos como te ves ahora

Lyanna: Ouch que feo


	31. Futuro en Paz

**312**

Rhaegar Targaryen II recibiría de parte de su padre y tia una lección sobre sentimientos y política en la forma de la historia de su abuelo causándole una gran sorpresa que no esperaba y cambiaria las reglas para la posteridad.

Rhaegar: Guau esa historia nunca la habia escuchado

Jon: Es que es algo que no esperaba decirte tan pronto

Arya: ¿que tiene que ver mi tia con el futuro?

Jon: Bueno es una historia de amor algo cursi pero es una guia para cuando te toque eleguir reina lo hagas porque la quieras y no su espiritu de lucha o la habilidad politica de su padre

Rhaegar: Madre

Talisa: {chistosa} ¿enserio y quien es la madrina de tu papa?

Rhaegar: No su heramana mayor

Sonia: ¿Hay algun problema con mi novio mama?

Arianne: No cariño espero que te quiera porque sino si lo habria

Margaery: ¿Vos de que calificarias de Reina Dama o Reina Guerrera?

Sonia: Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto

Arianne: esa es una pregunta justa quieren saber tu personalidad

Sonia: no entiendo

Talisa: Mi madre era una Reina Guerrera y la madre de tu novio o tu abuela son una Reina Dama

Arianne: ¿cual abuela?

Jon: Mi madrina

Arianne: Ella era mi tia no mi madre

En la siguiente generacion y como una especie de broma cosmica los cuatro romanticos tendrian a un nieto directo o indirecto nombrados como cada uno de ellos lo que haria que cada tanto los chicos nuevos fuesen comparados con los originales.

 **Este cuento se acabo  
**


End file.
